I Meant Every Word
by Seriadne
Summary: Kim and Shego have always had it in for each other. Now, when Drakken's latest plan results in yet another disaster, those feelings come into question...Femslash, KiGo
1. To Save Myself the Pain

My first FanFic! I like how it turned out. Suggestions welcome, and please, please, PLEASE R&R! I want criticism so I can improve my writing. But if you just want to harp on and on about how awesome I am, go right ahead. (Just kidding.)

I don't own Kim Possible or any of the other characters, nor do I own the show itself. (Darn it.) Too poor to be sued, so no point.

* * *

Kim had no idea what was going on inside her. Weren't arch-enemies supposed to stay arch-enemies? Weren't they supposed to hate each other forever? Wasn't that the way the world worked? Not to mention the fact that Shego was a woman, and both women were most definitely straight…or so she thought.

So why did she have feelings for Shego?

Right now, as she lay pinned down against the cold concrete floor by Shego herself, clad in her form-fitting green and black cat suit, beautiful face twisted in a snarl, she wondered how it had come about. If it was even real. How could she have fallen in love with a woman who, quite possibly, hated her more than she hated anyone else in the world?

Shego was on top of Kim, pinning her to the floor of the warehouse. A plasma-engulfed hand was less than an inch from her face. Kim could see the coldness in Shego's eyes, and she suddenly wished that Ron hadn't been sick today. If anything, she wanted his support, his constant cheering while slap-fighting Drakken. Facing Shego alone, utterly alone, with not even Wade or GJ to call on for backup, was something of uncharted territory to her.

"Give me a reason," Shego said softly, her tone laced with stiff resolve. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't wrap this hand around your throat right now."

Kim tried to speak, she really did. But the words just wouldn't come. She could only stare into Shego's vibrant green eyes. They were bright with anger, and…pain?

"Shego…" she whispered. "You're hurting…"

Shego didn't react immediately, and it was this that told Kim that she had hit a nerve. "Why do you care, Princess?"

"I don't…" Shego's weight on her chest was making it difficult for Kim to breathe. "…want you…to…hurt."

Shego glanced away. "It's too late for that." Suddenly, the plasma dissipated from her hand and she fastened it around Kim's throat. "I should kill you. I should've killed you the minute I first fought you."

"Why?" gasped Kim; though Shego wasn't choking her yet, the hand was definitely not helping the matter.

Shego looked around briefly to make sure that Dr. Drakken wasn't within earshot, and then she whispered –

"To save myself the pain."

The building suddenly started shaking, hard. Shego leaped up from Kim, who still lay gasping and coughing on the floor, and sprinted away. Kim sat up, but no sooner had she done so than chunks of metal and plaster began raining down from the ceiling of Drakken's collapsing lair.

_To save myself the pain._

What could Shego possibly have meant by that? That was all Kim was thinking about as she sprinted left and right, trying to find an exit of some sort. Save herself the pain…save herself the pain of what? Kim's foot connecting with her ribs? Wasn't it her job, her routine to fight Kim? Why would she only mention that now?

Kim suddenly flashed back to the day before, when she was in this very same lair with Drakken and Shego. Held prisoner by the evil doctor and escaping had become almost routine for the young hero. Drakken had aimed some sort of ray at her, but she had broken free of her bonds in time to dodge it. In his haste to catch her, Drakken had accidentally set the ray on some sort of timer. When the timer ran down, though, Shego was the one inadvertently standing in the path of the beam. Kim had realized what was happening a split second before her nemesis; without registering what she was doing, she had pushed Drakken away from her and ran straight in front of Shego just as a beam of blue light shot out towards her. She had taken the hit for her worst enemy, and while she knew full well that she had done it on purpose she had no idea why. The beam was meant to be fatal, but because Kim had been wearing the battle suit it had absorbed the deadly energy. If it had struck Shego, she would have been killed. As it was, Kim was merely knocked out for about an hour.

Kim shook her head to clear her mind of this memory. _Escape. Need to escape. Where's an exit sign when you need one?_ The young hero was quickly getting tired, and the only way out she had seen was blocked by fallen debris, too thick for her plasma to burn through. She had been hit on the head by more than one chunk of falling metal, and it was beginning to get to her. The bits of steel, concrete, and plaster raining down were ripping her clothes and tearing at her skin, leaving bleeding scratches all over her body. She knew Drakken's style in lairs well; she had been in more than enough of them. It was only a matter of time before the self-destruct mechanism would fully activate, and this shaking would morph into a full-on explosion. She had to get out before it did.

Yet another chunk of steel, this one larger than the rest, came down hard on Kim's head. She fell to her knees, her vision clouding and darkening. Just before she lost consciousness, she saw a flash of green and heard a panicked "Kim!"

Then all went black.


	2. Red and Green

I don't own Kim Possible. If I did, it would still be on the air. (Hint, hint.)

Shego could hardly believe that she went back. She had no idea why she did, but she had gone back for Kim. She couldn't let her die.

Dodging falling metal and concrete and struggling to keep her balance on the shaking floor, Shego sprinted through the crumbling lair to where she had last seen Kim. Upon reaching the rubble-blocked opening that was once the doorway, her hands ignited with green plasma and she struck out at it viciously, clearing a path for herself. She could feel the material of her catsuit tearing, her knuckles bloodying as they were exposed to the rough concrete chunks, but she barely acknowledged it. As soon as she broke through the wall of debris into that room, she gasped.

The entire room, once a huge, high-ceilinged lab, was a wreck. Every possible exit – except for the one Shego had just created – was blocked by debris. Concrete, steel bars, and chunks of plaster were scattered all around the floor, with a seemingly endless supply of them raining down from above. And in the midst of it all lay Kimmie, bleeding and motionless.

"Kim!" cried Shego, sprinting to her side. The girl's eyes were closed, and Shego could already see bruises forming on her head.

Gently, she picked Kim up and cradled her to her chest. Hunching over the unconscious girl in her arms so to keep any more debris from hitting her, she turned and rushed out of the main lab and through the lair to the secret entrance. She burst out into fresh air and sunlight, but didn't stop running until she had put a good half mile between her and the inevitable explosion. She didn't stop for breath, though her lungs were burning. Her arms were aching from supporting the eighteen year-old, though she really didn't weigh much.

Once she deemed herself to be far enough away from the lair, she fell to her knees, gasping for air, Kim still clutched close to her body. She had done it. She had gotten Kim out before the lair was completely destroyed, though she still wasn't sure why. Was it because Kim had saved her life just the day before, and she didn't want to be indebted to a hero? Or was it something more?

Shego gently set Kim down in the lush grass, cradling her head in her lap as she took her first real chance to inspect her wounds. She was scratched all over, and most of those scratches were oozing droplets of blood. The shoulders of her shirt were torn, as were the left sleeve and the cloth just above her chest. The bruises on her head – there looked to be about four of them – were clearly defined now, two on her forehead and two on top of her head. They clearly had been the cause of her blackout. Her body was still motionless, save for the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

"Kim," Shego whispered softly. "Kim?"

This was it, the pain she wanted to save herself from. At no point during their fights had either Kim or Shego gotten seriously hurt by the other's hand. She had never seen Kim look this helpless, this vulnerable – not even when she had saved her life and been knocked unconscious in the process. She knew she was feeling something, but she had tried to block it out. It wasn't right, what she knew she was feeling. Kim was a hero, and she was a villain. Besides, Kim was a young woman, and Shego was a woman just a year older. Shego knew she liked men…didn't she? Lately she had been questioning that. In the end, though, it was hopeless either way. Kim was straight; she dated guys in high school. Only guys. No girls. The pain that Shego didn't want was the pain of losing Kim – one way or another.

Shego took Kim back into her arms, hugging her against her chest protectively. The look in her eyes was one of pure hatred. Drakken. He had pressed the self-destruct button. He had almost killed her Kimmie.

Her Kimmie?

Shego shook her head wildly. Why was she thinking like that? Did she even think of Kim as a friend, let alone be possessive of her? Heroine. Villainess. The two just didn't mix, especially not when the two involved were mortal foes and their names happened to be Shego and Kimberly Ann Possible.

Suddenly, Shego felt Kim move in her arms, and she looked down at her anxiously. The girl let out a soft moan and turned slightly in her arms. Shego said nothing and didn't move a muscle as Kim's eyelids fluttered open and fixed on her.

"Sh…Shego?" she breathed, and then her eyes widened. She tried to sit up, but immediately fell back, clutching her head. Despite the cold expression on Shego's face, she felt an awful pang at seeing Kim in so much pain.

"Shego…"she whispered, staring up into her enemy's eyes, green on green. "Why…why did you…"

Shego set Kim down on the ground gently and stood up. "You're awake. Good. I was beginning to think I would have to wait an hour to leave."

Inside, though, her demeanor was totally different. Her mind was telling her to walk away right now so things could go on as they had been, but her heart…her heart was telling her something entirely different.

"Shego…" Kim's voice was growing stronger now. "You came back."

"So?" Shego shrugged. "You're the only person worth fighting in this gig. You die, and I have no one to call an equal."

"Why did you save me?"

"I just told you why."

"Shego." Kim wasn't buying it. "Why did you save me?"

Shego sighed and turned away, crossing her arms over her chest. "To save myself the pain."

"The pain of what?" Kim had also stood and walked (more like limped; Shego could hear the unevenness of her gait) over to Shego. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Shego breathed. "I hurt myself. I couldn't stop the pain."

"How? Why are you in pain? What pain are you talking about?"

Without looking at the other woman, Shego whispered, "The pain of losing you."

Kim's stunned silence was all Shego needed to confirm her feelings.

"There, I said it," the older woman said quietly. "I couldn't bear it if you died. You…you mean too much to me. I could never hurt you in a fight; you were the closest thing I ever had to a person I could…could love, in a weird, twisted way. I don't care what you think of me now. I just had to make sure that if you found out, you found out the last time you would ever see me."

Shego began to walk away through the sunlit woods, but Kim's trembling voice stopped her cold.

"Shego…"

She heard soft, uneven footsteps as the young redhead approached from behind. "Please don't leave."

"Kim, I'm going to leave, whether you want me to or not. I never meant for you to know about my feelings. Punch me, kick me, hate me all you want in your mind. But I can't take any more pain. I'm leaving."

"Shego, please."

Shego turned to look at Kim and immediately regretted it; it made it all the more difficult to want to leave. Despite her bruised, scratched form, she looked utterly beautiful in the sunlight. Her warm olive eyes captured Shego, imploring her to stay.

"I never thought…" she murmured, "that you could possibly be in love with me, a heroine. You're…a villainess. We fight. I always thought you hated me."

Shego scowled. "News flash, Princess – I don't. I had to fight you, otherwise Drakken would fire me. There's not much of a job market for someone like me, and I didn't really feel like starving to death. Thanks for making me hurt that much more."

"No, Shego, I-"

"Please, Possible. I hurt enough. Just let me go."

"But if you would just listen to me-"

"Why?" Shego's voice was sharp, but a slight tremor betrayed her sadness. "So you can fight me? Insult me? I've been called a dyke before, Kimmie. I'm not gonna lie – it hurts, but even more so if it comes from you."

"I wasn't going to-"

"So what were you going to do? Pretend it was all a dream? Pretend that I never existed?"

"No," Kim whispered.

Shego was struck by the utter sincerity of her tone. What was Kim getting at? How could Kim not hate her for loving her?

Kim stepped closer to Shego, her eyes never once leaving the others'. She saw a single tear leak out of the corner of her eye, and coming from Shego that spoke volumes. To show weakness like that, Shego must have been utterly broken inside. Kim wanted nothing more than to mend that.

Shego was caught completely off guard when Kim leaned forward and pressed her lips against her own gently. It was a feeling like no other she had ever felt before, sweet and loving and gentle. She stood there for a moment, shocked, eyes wide, before succumbing to the soft kiss.

Kim loved her.

She could barely process that thought, could barely get past the utter warmth and love of Kim's kiss. She hardly believed that Kim, savior of the world many times over, could ever fall in love with a villain, and a villainess at that.

Kim broke the kiss, looking up into Shego's eyes again. A tiny smile played about the corners of her lips. "Shego, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. Not like this."

Shego shook her head and pulled her close again, resting her forehead against Kim's own. "Please, don't be sorry."

"I love you," Kim whispered.

Another tear spilled down Shego's cheek, and Kim reached up to wipe it away. Shego caught her hand in her own, holding it to the side of her face tenderly. With her other hand she stroked Kim's pale cheek, savoring the feel of her skin. "I love you too, Kim."

Their lips met in another kiss, every bit as loving as the last one if not more. Shego's fingers wove into Kim's fiery red locks and pressed her head closer in. Kim's arms encircled her lover's waist and pulled her in close, holding her tightly as if someone was going to snatch her away. It was an amazing sight – two breathtakingly beautiful young women, heroine and villainess, lips touching and moving together as they spoke silent words of love.

Neither of them wanted to end the moment of passion, but Kim had to break away for air. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was breathing hard, but a smile spread across her face. She threw her arms around Shego and buried her face in her neck, her body shaking. Only when Shego felt the wetness on her neck did she realize that Kim's body was shaking with sobs.

Shego's hand stroked the back of Kim's head gently, resting her chin atop her head. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Kim shook her head, her face still hidden. She said something, but her voice was too quiet and muffled for Shego to make it out.

"Kimmie…Kim, I can't hear you." Shego held the girl by her shoulders at arm's length. Tears streaked her face, but she was still smiling. "Is everything okay?"

Kim nodded. "I just… can't believe that this is really… really happening. I've wanted it for so long; I mean, I've had feelings for you for a long time, but I thought you hated me, and…"

She trailed off when she saw Shego's solemn expression, and a darker blush spread across her cheeks. She dipped her head, the smile vanishing.

Shego, seeing the change in Kim's mood, pulled her in close for a tight embrace. "Oh, Kim, I've loved you for the longest time. I could never hate you – I just… just… oh, Kim, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Kim whispered. "This couldn't get any more perfect."

"For hurting you. I never intended to."

"You didn't." Kim nuzzled into her neck. "You couldn't have known. I…"

"Kimmie?" Shego asked when the other woman trailed off and her body started trembling. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah…I'm fine, I – ah!"

Shego caught Kim as she stepped back and, in doing so, collapsed. She cradled her in her arms again, looking into her lover's green eyes fearfully. They were bright with pain. "Kim! What's wrong?"

"It hurts," Kim whispered.

"What does?" Shego couldn't believe what she was seeing. "You were fine just a second ago!"

"I'm sorry… I tried to hide it… I didn't want you to worry…"

"Worry about what? Kim, where are you hurt?"

Kim opened her mouth to say something, but the words slipped away from her. Her eyes closed, and her head fell against Shego's heaving chest.

"Kim?" whispered Shego.

That was it. She laid Kim down on the ground gently and began inspecting her body for serious wounds. Within a minute she had found one – a bruised and swollen ankle that Shego could clearly tell was broken clean in two. She blinked, face awash in horror. Kim had walked on that ankle. She had passed out from the pain. If only Shego hadn't walked away from her; then maybe she wouldn't have needed to stand. And here they were out in the middle of a forest in god knows what country, with no way to get a ride back to civilization.

Shego scooped Kim up again and started walking.


	3. Every Word

Last chapter for now! I've gotten a request to continue it, but seeing as I'm not sure where to take it from here I'll wait and see if anyone else wants me to. Ideas are welcome!

I don't own Kim Possible.

* * *

Kim woke up in a hospital room a day later, remembering every single detail of what had happened – unusual in itself, but made even more so in specifically what had happened. She was shocked, but not at all displeased, that she and Shego had gone from enemies to lovers in the space of a single day.

Kim sat up groggily, blinking the fog from her eyes, and looked around the hospital room. Her first impression was of the color white. Everything, from the television to the bed sheets to the medical counter, was a pure sterilized white. The room smelled like cleaner and medicine. She noticed that she was the only one in the room at the time, and she immediately began to worry. Where was Shego? What had happened after she passed out again? How had she gotten here?

As her heart rate increased, so did the beeping of the monitor next to her. Almost immediately, a nurse rushed in and inspected the monitor, then made Kim lie down.

"Now, Ms. Possible," she chided gently, "don't get too excited. Those were some nasty hits to the head you got. Not to mention that ankle."

"I'm fine," Kim replied, but her voice was trembling. "How did I get here?"

The nurse took a syringe and busied herself swabbing Kim's forearm. "Funny thing. We were just sitting around – barely any patients here – and suddenly your arch nemesis Shego staggers in, clutching you to her chest like you were her child. She looked like she had walked for miles before she got here."

Kim's eyes widened. "Where is she?"

"Right now, she's being treated for some minor cuts and bruises. She's been taken into custody, and some policemen are watching her. After that, she'll be taken to jail."

"No!" gasped Kim. Her heart rate monitor started beeping a mile a minute again.

The nurse quickly injected Kim and said firmly, "please calm down. This isn't helping you in the least."

Kim tried her best to relax, but she was still reeling as if someone had actually hit her. "Please… she can't be arrested. She saved my life."

"One good deed versus a million evil-"

"At least let me see her," Kim begged, her eyes shining. "Please."

The nurse hesitated before turning away and walking out of the room. "I'll see what I can do."

Kim spent the next ten minutes curled on her side, crying silently, tears seeping out from beneath closed lids. Occasionally spasms of pain would shoot through her ankle, only adding to her misery. The pain had dulled somewhat from the morphine she had been given, but only the physical pain. The other kind was much worse.

She heard the door open quietly. Some people were speaking in whispers, loud enough so she could hear them but too quiet to distinguish their voices.

"Is… is she conscious?"

"Yes. Her heart rate is too elevated for her to be unconscious."

"Is she all right?"

"She's fine. She can probably hear us now, actually."

"But we're not even in the room."

"The door's open."

There was a moment of silence, and then a set of footsteps approached Kim's bedside quietly. "K…Kim?"

Kim's eyes snapped open when she heard that voice, and she sat bolt upright on the bed. Before her stood Shego, her Shego, scraped and tired but otherwise all right. "Shego!"

Shego sat on the edge of Kim's bed next to her and took her hand. "Kim… I was so worried. I thought that maybe…"

Kim threw her arms around Shego and embraced her tightly, lips an inch from her ear. "You saved my life again, Shego."

Shego returned the hug, but didn't offer a reply.

"Are you okay?" Kim whispered.

"Been better, but all things considered I'm pretty good." Shego stroked the back of Kim's head lovingly. "Least I don't have a bum ankle."

"Least I get to lie down," Kim teased back. She pulled away slightly so she could look Shego in the eyes. "Shego, I owe you so much."

"I could say the exact same thing to you." Shego smiled.

A single tear ran down Kim's cheek, and she too smiled. "I love you."

Before Shego could say a word, Kim leaned forward and kissed her, thin fingers threading through her lover's ebon hair. Shego closed her eyes and pulled her closer, so relieved that the girl she had come so close to losing was once again in her arms…

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events."

Kim and Shego broke apart when they heard that voice. It belonged to a police officer, one of three who had walked into the hospital room. The other two were standing, mouths agape, staring at the two women.

"What?" remarked Shego dryly, glaring at the officers. "Never seen two women in love before?"

The officer who had spoken earlier held out a pair of handcuffs and said in a gruff voice, "Come on, Shego. You've had your time with your…girlfriend, now let's go."

"No," Kim pleaded. "Please, officer, Shego saved my life twice today."

"That still doesn't atone for all her other crimes," the officer argued, his voice stiff.

"She only did those because she had to!" protested Kim. "She would have been left for dead if she didn't do what Dr. Drakken wanted her to do. I can account for that. Please, sir, at least give her a chance. She doesn't deserve to be arrested."

"Ms. Possible, I'm sorry, but it's not up to me."

"Can't you talk to anyone?" Kim said desperately. "Please! I'll… I'll do anything I can. Just don't do this to her."

Shego looked at Kim, her eyes brimming. "Kim…"

"I can't let them take you," she whispered.

"You're going to get yourself in trouble," Shego murmured. "I don't want that. Not because of me."

Kim shook her head, another tear leaking out of the corner of her eye. "You're worth it. You've always been worth it."

Tears welled up in Shego's eyes, more tears than she had ever cried in her life. She had never been spoken to like that. No one had truly cared about her since her birth. Her brothers, Team Go, acted like they cared about her, acted like they wanted her back, but she could see through their façade like glass. They couldn't trust her anymore; she had been corrupted by evil. And her parents… God, her parents. She still had nightmares about how they had hurt her. She had never been truly loved until Kim came along. And now… to hear Kim say those words to her… it set loose an overwhelming flow of emotions that, for once, could not be masked by her usual cold indifference and sarcastic armor. She pulled Kim close to her, buried her face in her neck, and cried, her entire body hitching with sobs. Kim held her close, stroking her back comfortingly though she too was in pain. Seeing Shego sobbing like this was enough to prove that something had really broken inside her, something that was her whole being. Ordinarily she would have supplied some sort of snide remark or an eye roll; she never would have shed a single tear, let alone cry in her love's arms. Tears of her own spilled down Kim's face, and she rested her chin atop Shego's head gently. She looked at the silent police officers, her watery eyes sending out a silent plea. _Please. Please don't take her away from me._

The first police officer, the one with the handcuffs, studied the two women for a minute before conversing quickly with his partners in hushed tones. Kim watched his every move, unconsciously holding Shego tighter. After a moment, they all turned around.

"It's a shame," the first police officer said, shaking his head.

"Absolutely," the other man agreed.

"I wish things could have turned out differently," the female cop sighed, closing her eyes.

Shego looked up, noticing something odd in the officers' tones. Kim had noticed this too, and was watching them intently.

"What are we going to tell the chief?" the second man asked the first. "That we failed?"

"We tell him the truth," the first man said steadily. "The sighting was a false alarm. There's absolutely no trace of Shego being anywhere near here."

Both Shego's and Kim's eyes widened, and they exchanged shocked glances. Were they hearing correctly?

The first officer walked over to Kim's bedside, completely ignoring Shego. "I do hope you feel better soon, Ms. Possible. We need your help, especially now that your arch rival has escaped us."

A fresh bout of tears welled up in Kim's eyes, and she leaned up and kissed the man on the cheek. "Thank you," she said softly, her voice barely a whisper.

The officer nodded silently and turned away, his gaze passing straight over Shego. Even so, she nodded briefly and let the hint of a smile touch her lips. She could've sworn she saw the flicker of a smile pass over the man's face, but it was so brief she couldn't tell. Without another word, all three officers exited the room, leaving Kim and Shego alone once again.

"I can't believe it," Kim whispered, gazing lovingly into Shego's emerald eyes. "I was so scared…"

Shego bit her lip, trying to keep from breaking down again. "Kim… what you said to them. That I was worth it. You… you really meant that?"

Kim pulled Shego in close, their lips brushing as she spoke. "Every word."


End file.
